


Lofty Ideas

by Mustachebabs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Republic City seems to have a moment to catch its breath, so Korra and Asami take some time to do the same. Written before S4E13 aired as a prediction of the aftermath after the series' ending.





	Lofty Ideas

It was a clear morning in Air Temple Island. For the first time in a while, peace was settling back over Republic City. Korra had been up at dawn, heading to the look out gazebo to meditate. Her mind, which had been nothing but a mess in recent months, finally felt clear. Whether this was to be a temporary lull until the next emergency or not, she didn’t want to think about it. All that matter was that they had prevailed, again and again, and they would continue to do so.

Steps on the wooden floor of the gazebo took her out of her meditation.

“I can get used to this.” Korra said with a smile as she opened her eyes.

Asami was standing at the entrance of the open gazebo with a tray of tea in her hands.

“Thought you might like some morning company.”

Patting the floor space next to her, Korra took the tray from Asami as the woman took a seat next to her. They drank the tea in silence for a while. No looming confrontations, no diplomatical unrests. Just them and the morning air. It was unusual but not unwelcomed.

“Do you want to go for a satomobile ride today? We can check out how the city is doing.” Asami said finally, putting her empty tea cup back on the tray between them.

Korra nodded as she finished her tea and put her cup on the tray as well.

“Meet you at the pier when you are ready?” The engineer offered further, to which the Avatar nodded again.

Leaning over and kissing Korra’s cheek, Asami stood up and headed back into the temple with the tea tray in her hands again. Korra watched her go before she leaned back and laid on the wooden floor of the gazebo as she took a deep breath.

Korra could  _really_  get used to this. Airbending herself to stand up, she headed back to the temple as well. Today was going to be a good day.

Air Temple Island was wide awake by the time they met up at the pier. Once the satomobile was loaded into the ferry, they headed out. 

The Republic City piers were bustling with energy when they docked and Asami’s satomobile roared to life. A satomobile’s speed was like nothing else, especially this custom one the engineer had built, not even Naga’s full speed run was as clear as this. Snapping out of her reverie, Korra looked back at what she was sure had been the turn to head for the city center.

“Wasn’t that our turn?” Korra asked, to which she received a sly smile from the driver as Asami brought her driving goggles down over her eyes.

Korra let out a laugh as she sat back. If Asami had something planned, there was no getting it out of her until it was ready to be unveiled. The drive took them to the outskirts of the city, right beside the water. Crowded streets became a quiet neighborhood of newly renovated buildings. Varric’s spirit vine research had helped Asami develop adaptive living, which worked with the vine’s shifts and even helped keep their energy balanced. 

The satomobile came to a stop in front of a building Korra had never been to. A Future Industries logo was on display on top of the entrance. Following Asami inside without saying anything, Korra took in the structure slightly agape. Walking past a porter and to the end of the lobby, they entered an elevator. Asami pressed a sequence of buttons on the panel and stepped back as the elevator doors closed with them inside.

“So, what’s this place?” Korra asked as she leaned on the back wall of the moving box.

“I’m relocating the Future Industries headquarters.” Asami explained turning to look at the Avatar with a smile as the elevator continued moving.

“Wait, what? What about the Sato Estate?”

Asami shrugged. “I gave it to Mako and Bolin’s grandmother, signed the new ownership title yesterday. They can do with it what they like." 

"Are you moving to Air Temple Island?” Korra frowned slightly, that would be boring and inconvenient for the engineer.

This time, Asami shook her head and reached for the Avatar’s hand before adding anything else. It was timed perfectly as the elevator let out a ‘ding’ to signal it had arrived and the engineer pulled Korra along.

“I was hoping you’d move with me instead.” The engineer said.

Beyond the elevator was the opening foyer of a penthouse. It was luxuriously furnished, but the view was really what did it. It had a glass wall that lead out to a balcony and looked out directly to Air Temple Island.

“Asami, this is incredible.” Korra finally said, her eyes still fixed on the view.

“I thought you’d like it.” Asami said as she gave Korra’s hand a squeeze.

Finally looking away, Korra took the engineer’s other hand and they made eye contact.

“Like I said, I’d like you to move in with me. If you’d like to, if that’s okay. I know you have your Avatar duties, but I thought the location wouldn’t impose with that and we could be together. I understand if it doesn’t really work out. It was worth a shot and I did want to move out from the estate anyway, too many bad memories and…”

The Avatar stopped her with a kiss. Korra could feel the relief wash over Asami as their lips touched.

“I’d love to.” Korra said when they parted. 

Asami’s face stayed close as their foreheads pressed together. They broke into a laugh after a moment. It was going to be much more than just a good day, it was going to be a good  _forever_.


End file.
